


College Crush

by Space_Shibe_34



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Shibe_34/pseuds/Space_Shibe_34
Summary: Vexos are college students, and Keith has a crush on his best friend.





	College Crush

Keith remembered the first day he met Gus. A shy, pretty college student that had heard Keith was at the top of the class and gathered the courage to ask him for help.

_Keith narrowed his eyes when the blunette asked for help. He was used to it by now, but in the past his classmates had managed to shove their entire assignment on Keith. In other words, he thought Gus was about to do the same. But he was wrong. They ended up having the same problem on the assignment, helping each other out, and sharing jokes. And it started their friendship_

Now Keith sat in their apartment living room watching his friend copy notes with a bored expression on his face. He had to admit, he still thought he was pretty, but he found his thoughts constantly wander on his friend more than he thought it should. They were best friends; he couldn’t want anything more than that. Right?

“Thanks for the notes.” Gus’s voice suddenly rang through the room.

“Yea anytim-“ Keith stopped short. The blunette, instead of waking to return the notes, crawled towards him. And Keith felt blood rush between his legs. It was almost like he was doing it on purpose, back arched to accentuate his bottom. Eyes almost piercing into his. It took everything he could muster to tear his eyes away from Gus’s. And it didn’t help that he looked just as good crawling the other way.

But Keith refused these feelings. Sure, Gus was open about his sexuality by now, nonchalantly telling others he was gay if asked why he had no girlfriend. But Keith, didn’t want to ruin their friendship, so he hid his feelings and dated girls. Hoping his feelings would eventually go away.

They sat in a comfortable silence before Keith thought of a question that for some reason was never asked before.

“Gus?” 

“Hm?” The blue haired student looked up from his laptop and drew his attention to Keith

“Why don’t you have a boyfriend?” It was a good question, Keith thought. A good-looking, out of the closet boy like Gus should’ve been having guys left and right. So why was he still single? 

The boy in question flushed and looked down at the ground

“I don’t know. I guess because I haven’t asked anyone out before.” He began to look deep in thought, and Keith knew it was the should-I-say-more look that Gus had whenever he had more information on something but didn’t want to say. Like when someone knows about a surprise birthday party and doesn’t know how to speak without giving it away.

“You know what?” Gus started a little nervousness, or maybe excitement bubbling up, “Maybe I should go out and meet someone.” And Keith felt his stomach drop. That wasn’t what he was expecting at all. But he had to be supportive, just as Gus was when he went and met girls.

And later that night Gus left for a party. Why Keith didn’t go, because he didn’t want to see him with other guys. But he managed to make an excuse that he still had work to do.

“Why are you so sad?” Lync asked walking into the kitchen and Keith sighed. He forgot that his other room mates planned to stay in for the night.

“Probably because his doggie is looking for a new master!” Shadow joked. Keith sighed once more.

“He’s not a _dog_.” Keith glared at them

“Whatever you say.”

“I’m shocked he went alone.” Mylene entered the conversation, “He rarely does anything when you’re gone”

“That’s not true.” Lync retorted, “He cries a little when Keith’s on a date.” That got Keith’s attention.

“What, why?” He wasn’t sure if his tiny ‘friend’ was joking or not.

Mylene rolled her eyes, “For someone at the top of his class, you’re not very bright.” 

“Huh?” Keith was immediately confused. And offended. What did she mean?”

“Do I seriously have to spell it out for you?” Mylene groaned when she saw Keith slowly nod his head, “He likes you, you dunce.” Keith rolled his eyes

“Obviously, we’re friends after all.” Mylene pinched the bridge of her nose.

“_Romantically_. I swear all you boys are so dumb when it comes to relationships.”

“Nu-uh, how did Shadow get you then?” Lync joked

“We’re not dating!” Mylene snapped. But Keith was too deep in his thoughts to keep up with their bickering. Mylene didn’t joke often, instead she insulted people with hard core facts. So, could it be true?

Keith jumped from the spot he was on the couch.

“Where did Gus say he was going again?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith quickly made his way across campus to find him. From a distance he saw Gus, far from the action. His blue-haired friend wasn’t much of a social butterfly, Keith thought fondly glad he knew him so well.

“Keith!” Gus waved him over happily, “I thought you had work.” He stated but made no effort to shoo him back to the dorms.

“I finished early.” Keith lied. Gus made a suspicious face but not wanting his friend to leave said nothing. He too, knew his friend well.

“You know before I got here Mylene said you have a crush on me.” Keith said in a teasing tone. _This is it. _ He thought _His reaction will tell me everything._

Gus turned bright red

“Di-did she?” 

“Yea crazy huh?” He watched his friend bow his head, his wavy locks covering his face as he gave a small nod. Keith furrowed his brow. His face was the most expressive, he couldn’t get a perfect answer like this.

“Gus.” He said, using his thumb and index finger to lift his face to look at him. This made Gus even more red. “I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I?” 

“No!” Gus quickly shook his head, and in the process got out of Keith’s grip. “If anything, I’m scared you’re uncomfortable.” He looked down nervously, “Since your best friend is gay, I’m sure you’ve gotten made fun of, or people probably assume we’re together.”

“Is that so bad?” Gus jerked his head and stared at Keith in surprise.

“You mean you don’t mind?” Keith chuckled; pretty sure he got all the answers he needed.

“The only thing that bothers me is that we’re not together.” Gus’s jaw dropped.

“S-seriously?” Keith nodded, leaning in closer.

“So, what do you say Gus? Should we make their assumptions correct?” Gus stared into his eyes, obviously calculating if what Keith said was a joke, before smiling like it was a marriage proposal. It truly was the happiest he had seen his blue haired friend.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Random ending

“Wait so how long have you liked me for?” Gus looked up at his now-boyfriend as they searched for a movie to watch. Keith looked up and pursed his lips.

“Maybe about two years or so.” Gus lightly smacked his shoulder

“Then why were you dating those girls for?”

“Well, I mean I found them attractive but, I still thought about you, so it only felt right to break up with them.” Gus pouted, obviously upset about the past torture he had to silently put up with.

“What about you Gus, when did you start liking me?” Keith purred trying to get off that subject.

“About four years ago I think.” Keith chocked

“That’s when we first met!” Gus shrugged

“Love at first sight.”

“That scientifically doesn’t make sense.”

“Does too, if you feel certain chemicals when you meet someone.”

“That’s attraction not feelings.” They both stared at each other before pulling out their phones for research, the movie long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any criticism.


End file.
